


the joys of grocery shopping

by rainstxrmkisses



Series: little!nct [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Canon Compliant, Little Space, Little!Johnny, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, basically everyone is his caregiver, everyone loves johnny, i wrote this at 4am i'm sorry, johnny is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainstxrmkisses/pseuds/rainstxrmkisses
Summary: one of johnny's favorite activities is going to the supermarket. he knows that it's not exactly the most popular activity for most little boys, but he loves it. he loves getting to pick out snacks and ride in the cart, but most of all, he loves spending time with all the hyungs.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong & Suh Youngho | Johnny, Moon Taeil & Suh Youngho | Johnny, Suh Youngho | Johnny & Everyone, Suh Youngho | Johnny & Qian Kun, Suh Youngho | Johnny & Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: little!nct [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569679
Comments: 6
Kudos: 214





	the joys of grocery shopping

one of johnny's favorite activities is going to the supermarket. he knows that it's not exactly the most popular activity for most little boys, but he loves it. he loves getting to pick out snacks and ride in the cart, but most of all, he loves spending time with all the hyungs. and secretly, he knows they love it too. they love to spoil him rotten, and johnny is a bit ashamed to admit he revels in the attention.

today was no different, of course. taeyong decided to cook something special as a “we all survived the holidays” meal, and he needed to go to the store for ingredients. he is discussing at the kitchen table with doyoung what all he needs when johnny skips into the kitchen. johnny knows he's not supposed to eavesdrop, but he couldn't help but hear taeyong say supermarket as he was coloring in the other room. 

“hyungie, can johnny go wif you?” johnny whines as he clambers into taeyong’s lap. his lisp tends to get worse as he get littler, and he's been working his insecurity about it with kun, so he's not even that embarrassed when he asks taeyong. 

“of course, baby. let me finish making a list with doie hyung real quick.” taeyong smiles, rubbing his hands in soothing circles on johnny’s back. johnny hums happily and rests his head on taeyong’s shoulder.

johnny doesn't bother listening to the rest of their conversation, it's boring anyway. when they finally finish talking, taeyong stands up with johnny still clinging to him. 

“johnny, baby, are you ready to go?” he says, as he hoists johnny up on his waist. he's been working out more specifically so he can carry johnny easier, as the boy was also insecure about being such a, well,  _ big  _ little.

“mmhm! lesgo!” he exclaims, leaning back to smile broadly at taeyong. 

“guys, i'm going to the supermarket with johnny! anyone wanna come?” taeyong shouts across the dorm as he and doyoung collect their reusable bags.

a chorus of “sures” echo through the dorm, and the three boys are soon joined by jaehyun, xuxi, kun, and taeil. taeyong passes johnny to xuxi, as it's easier for the bigger chinese boy to carry the little. they all trek out to the van and climb in. xuxi settles johnny in between him and jaehyun while taeil and kun sit the the back. 

“seatbelts, everyone!” taeyong reminds the crew as he gets in the drivers seat. jaehyun checks johnny’s seatbelt for him as taeyong pulls out of the driveway.

when taeyong pulls into the parking lot and they can see the supermarket, johnny squeals. he kicks his legs excitedly, and makes sure everyone knows that they've arrived. taeyong cleanly parks the van, and then turns to face johnny.

“can you promise to behave, baby?” he says, looking sternly at the boy.

“yes, hyungie. johnny promises.” johnny replies, insulted that taeyong even felt the need to ask. 

xuxi unbuckles johnny’s seatbelt, and helps him out of the van. johnny ends holding xuxi’s and kun's hands as they make their way from the van to the doors of the supermarket. taeyong goes to the cart pen and rolls one out.

“johnny, baby, do you want to ride in the cart?” taeyong asks, and johnny gasps.

“can i?” he asks, his big doe eyes as big as saucers.

“of course, angel.” xuxi chimes in, lifting johnny into the cart with ease. johnny’s a little too big, so his legs hang out the side, but he looks as happy as he's ever been.

xuxi ends up pushing the cart through the store, as taeyong is not quite that strong yet. as they move through the aisles, taeyong gets what he needs off the shelves. every once and a while, johnny will point to some snack or another that he wants and one of the members will get it for him. half of the time they don't even look to see what it is, they just want to see johnny’s face break out in that big smile of his.

the cashier gives them an odd look as they check out. luckily, johnny is distracted with handing each item to taeil to put on the conveyor belt, so he doesn't notice. he giggles every time a new item goes down the belt, he loves watching it move. 

xuxi pushes the cart back to the van, and johnny helps hand the bags to kun to put in the trunk. he claps happily when they're all done, and xuxi lifts him out of the cart. johnny is situated in the back this time, between kun and taeil. 

the ride back is peaceful. johnny curls into taeil’s side as they drive, and it's not long before he falls asleep, hands clutching taeil’s sweater. kun couldn't resist snappinh a few pictures of johnny as they pull into the dorm’s driveway, and sends them to the nct group chat. taeyong waves at taeil to let them handle the groceries so he take care of johnny. as taeil hands johnny carefully to xuxi and they make their way inside, all of their phones are blown up with messages responding to kun’s pictures.

  
  


**from: sicheng**

awww look at the baby

**from: yuta**

what a cutie!!

**from: mark**

i'm next in line for cuddles!!

**from: donghyuck**

who made him that tired >:(

**from: ten**

yah why does he never hold me like that 

**from: chenle**

taeyong never takes me shopping >:(

**from: jisung**

and you call  _ me _ baby

**from: hendery**

give him a kith for me

  
  


taeil reads the messages to xuxi quietly as they take johnny to his room. they both smile warmly, looking down at their baby boy, who's clinging to xuxi and snoring softly. they reach his room, and xuxi lays him carefully down on the bed. he's getting up to leave when johnny whines softly, making grabby hands at xuxi. 

“you want someone to stay with you, angel?” xuxi asks, and johnny nods, yawning slightly.

“i wan’ kun hyungie,” he says sleepily. xuxi nods, and he and taeil leave to go get him.

a few minutes later, kun quietly enters the room, closing the door behind him.

“hey, baby bear. ready for a nap? you had quite the adventure today, hm?” kun whispers, climbing into bed next to johnny. 

johnny hums in response, already almost asleep again. he curls into kun's side, and kun runs his fingers through johnny's hair. kun starts humming him a lullaby, and it only takes two verses for sleep to overtake johnny.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> whoooo wasn't that fun? i wrote this at 4am because i got inspiration from that vid of johnny being an absolute baby


End file.
